fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu's S Class Trial Part 2:Arthur
Make sure you follow the rules for Part 2 here. Samarra Inari will be your proctor. Here is the map to help you on your journey. Inside the Maze After talking with your guild master, you find yourself transported inside the maze behind the guild. You look around and see tall concrete walls, standing roughly about 15 feet high. You can see the tips of the trees poking over the edge of the walls from the surrounding forest as the sun glistens in the morning dew. You can see that when you face towards the trees on the outside of the maze there are two paths to choose from. You can either choose to go left or right...Which do you choose? Answer: Arthur takes a brief look at the map as he goes right. He takes his pen out of his backpack, marking every possible turn that could lead him both, left and right as he realizes it would most likely be pointless, but he continues to do so. As you continue walking right you are forced to make a right turn, and a successive left, by the concrete walls that surround you. You then see that you have come to an oddly shaped fork. You see that both the straight path, and the one on your left only go for a few steps before making another turn. On the path to your left you see that there are some vines making their way through the cracks of the concrete... Which direction will you choose? Answer: After pinpointing the remaining possibilities on the map, Arthur takes another left turn as he marks the place where he was standing with some stones and dirt. Choosing to head down the path on the left you see that you have come to a dead end. Sighing, you turn around but notice something different... The vines that were poking their way through the concrete from earlier have now grown uncontrollably! They begin to weave and intertwine with one another forming a makeshift barrier. You notice that other tendrils from the vines begin make their way quickly towards you. Knowing that if the vines get a hold of you they will constrict until you're unconscious. How do you proceed? Answer: After noticing the frenzy vines heading towards him, Arthur packed the map and his pen in his backpack as he grabbed two light-blue keys and started chanting "Open, Gate of the Petals, Gate of the Sword!". As he did so, two celestial spirits appeared in front of him, Rose and Gladius. He considered them to be the perfect team for this type of situation, Rose for holding the plants back, stopping them for growing and Gladius for cutting them down, in case the Petal couldn't handle it. Hopefully, he could get pass the frenzy vines. The vines that were once headed towards Arthur now take an immediate turn and head towards his spirit Rose; drawn in by her specific magical energy. The vines wrap around her and begin constricting. You notice that the vines previously lacing together to form a wall have stopped after only creating a 2 inch thick wall. How do you escape? Answer: After hearing Rose's scream, Arthur immidietly closed her gates, apologizing to her key as he rushed for the wall, telepathicly saying Gladius to cut the wall down, at least a crack for them to get to the other side, the side they haven't been yet. (He goes deeper into the vines, cutting 'em down) Making his way through the vines he narrowly escapes the tendrils chasing after him. Once Gladius had cut clear to the other side of the wall, all the vines seemed to wither away and die. Walking back out of the room, he makes his way to his pile of stones and dirt. He then proceeds to take the straight path instead. He walks a few steps and faces right. Perpendicular to the way he is standing is a long pathway. Off that pathway is 4 different corridors. Starting with the far left corridor being number 1, and the far right corridor being number 4, which path do you choose? Answer: After taking out the pen and the map from his backpack and pinpointing the remaining possibilities while Gladius created a pile of stones, Arthur and Gladius headed for the second corridor, hoping for the best. Not even a few steps down the corridor Arthur and Gladius realize they made a wrong decision. What is waiting for them at the end of the corridor is a group of 20 Vulcans. How do you proceed? Answer: After spotting the Vulcans, at first he thought they were an illusion. However, they weren't. He decided to seduce and stun them, long enough for them to flee while trapping them at the corridor. He took out another light-blue key and started chanting:"Open,Gate of the Charm!". Upon finishing the charm, Puella, one of his celestial spirits appeared in front of him. She did a model pin-up pose, awakening the Vulcans' lust, followed by blowing several kisses, resulting in several pink-glowing hearts appearing and heading towards the group. As they start approaching Puella, the hearts stun them, allowing the trio to escape frome the doomed corridor. After they got out, Puella formed a giant solid pink wall in front of the second corridor as the trio entered the third corridor. Successfully evading the Vulcans the trio heads down the third corridor. You make a right turn and come to another decision. Continue on the straight path, or make a left turn? You are not able to see anything dangerous on either path, but you believe to hear murmurs coming from the path on the left...Which do you choose? Answer: Without hesitations, Arthur chooses the left path, lighting his way up by conjuring a small amount of fire with his Nature Ring while doing so, just enough for them to where they're going. He chooses to go first as the spirits follow him, guarding him from behind. Turning left, you see that your Nature Ring shines enough light to illuminate a large room on the path of the maze. In the center of this room you see the source of the murmurs you heard earlier. You see Juliet Nakamura standing with a frightful look in her eyes. She appears to be crying as she locks eyes with you. You then see the source of her pain. Almost as if he appeared from her shadows, you see a man grab a hold of her wrists and begin trying to rip off her shirt and tie. Taking a closer look, you realize that the man causing her this pain is a clone of you! How do you proceed? '' Answer: Trying to keep his emotions in fluid state and suppressing rage and sorrow, a single tear leaves his left eye, falling on the flame produced by the ring on his hand as he faces his greatest fear. He quickly falls to his knees and starts crying, screaming "I'm sorry!" while doing so. Gladius automatically rushes towards the clone, attempting to separate him from Arthur's long lost love. After several teardrops were shed, Arthur got up, thinking it's all an illusion, closing his eyes and slowly approaching what appeared to be himself. ''Gladius manages to get a cut on the clone's right arm, and you see the blood trickle down from the wound. Angered by the attack, the clone grabs Juliet and places her between you and him. Grabbing a knife out of thin air, he trails it down the throat of Juliet; a devilish grin across his face. How do you proceed? Answer: Assuming that it wasn't an illusion, Juliette could get really hurt, at least he thought as he glanced upon the clone's eyes. Suddenly, his face lost every expression as he squirted his eyes, releasing a small amount of magical energy from his body, resulting in him radiating in green light. He quickly attempted to grab the knife as a young girl appeared behind the clone. It was his celestial spirit Scutum and she was holding a massive silver shield which she used as a weapon, hitting the clone directly in the head after making sure the knife couldn't hurt the captive. Now being knocked down to the ground and weaponless, the clone transforms. You look and see that what you though was Juliet was actually a hallucination in your head, as she disappears like smoke. The clone in front of you has now transformed is to a black smoke-like being that rises up to cover the air like a black cloud. Suddenly a shower of daggers comes falling out of the cloud. You can see that the exit across the room and that it comes to a T-shaped road, where you must choose either left or right. How do you proceed? Answer: After making sure non of the spirits got hurt and shutting their gates, he rushes towards the left exit, evading the rain of daggers showering the ground. Upon doing so, he catches a breath as he grabs an orange key, hoping he wouldn't need to summon the Spirit. Turning left out of the room, you are met with what seems to be an invisible force field of some sort. Looking through the barrier you think you can see one of your fellow guildmates making his way through the maze as well...being forced to turn around and take the other path you see a bright light shining on the left side of the wall. After approaching it, you realize that it was the sun shining through from the center of the maze. You see your guild master and Nova standing there waiting to congratulate you on making it through the maze. Now before you proceed to the Inner Circle, you must use your context clues and deductive reasoning to figure out which numbered path you were on in the maze? Answer: 2 CORRECT After you feel you have the right choice, you may continue on to the last part of this challenge. Link: The Inner Circle of the Maze